The Longest Day
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: When Ciel is tasked by her Majesty to look into a drug lord and his ring in the underworld. His daughter comes to visit the manner and the household is instructed to observe her. As time progresses they find that the girls past is very deep, and that she may not be in league with her father after all.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this first chapter, if you do please leave me a comment saying so. This is my first Black Butler Fanfiction. This could possibly cause a trigger so be wary, for warnings look in the description. So on with the story…

His Butler, Her Servant

"Not again" sighed the boy. "What is it young master?" asked Sebastian to the boy. "The Queen has just sent me this." said Ciel, holding up a letter with the royal seal. Sebastian tilted his head and gave the boy a look of confusion. "She says that tomorrow morning a guest of hers will arrive here, and that we should entertain her until the Her Royal Highness has need for her. She also said that we should try and get as much information out of her as possible about her father. They suspect that he is a drug lord leader in the underworld." stated Ciel with a pouty face on. "How is that a bad thing, I thought you enjoyed investigating, a drug lord should be interesting." Said Sebastian still confused. "A Lady here for an extended stay, she'll be old and act like Elizabeth all the time, can you imagine, she'll want to change clothes five times a day and be snotty." said Ciel putting his head in his hands. "It's time for bed my Lord" said the tall Butler. "So it is" stated the boy getting up and following Sebastian out the door.

The next morning the staff was ready for the arrival of the new guest. Sebastian had saved the staff from ruining the estate multiple times. When the carriage did finally arrive it seemed that all of Ciel's fears were dispelled, when they saw their new guest. Out of the carriage stepped a lady, a young lady, dressed fully in black. No smile graced her lovely face, no look of happiness in her eyes. Her head was cast down as she retrieved a sole piece of luggage and walked toward the group of people standing before her. Ciel stepped forward and said "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, and this is Sebastian" pointing to the butler beside him. "It is an honor to meet you my Lord, and thank you for having me." With this she gave a graceful and low bow to both Ciel and Sebastian. "May I take your bag?" said the butler walking forward and extending his white gloved. "Thank you" she said in response. Ciel led the way into the house, he noticed the looks on Finny, Baldro, and Mey-Rin's faces, the boys were love struck and Mey-Rin had a look of jealously embedded on her face. Once in the manner Ciel turned to Mey-Rin, "would you escort our guest to her room? "Of course" she said in response, and began to lead the way up the stairs, blushing as she passed by Sebastian and then turning to glare at the new girl in the house while still walking forward. Once the pair was gone both younger male servants began to dance around in joy. "Don't you have work to do" said Sebastian in a cool voice. Upon hearing this they immediately stood at attention, "*Hai Sabastian!" they shouted and scuttled away.

In Ciel's office later that day the young lord looked up at Sebastian and asked "Do demons have an idea of beauty?" "Yes, to a degree, perhaps our tastes are not those of what a human would think attractive, it depends. Why do you want to know?" replied the butler. "Just Finny's and Baldro's reaction to our guest, I wonder if she feels separated because of that fact." Putting his hands together and resting his chin on them. "Did you think she was pretty?" "I would need to see her again to tell you that. Did you think she was pretty?" replied Sebastian. "Hai" Said Ciel returning to his work on the desk he was sitting at. Sebastian just gave him a slight smile.

Dinner that evening was quiet, Sebastian's food was again wonderful. Ciel got to know that there guests name was Ember. Ciel acted cold toward his forced guest, but she did not seem to mind. "I'm retiring for the evening I shall see you in the morning" said the young boy getting out of his chair and leaving the room without another word. Ember closed her eyes and placed a spender hand on her forehead releasing a long sigh. "Are you alright?" questioned Sebastian. "I forgot you were still here" said the girl. "I'm fine, I think I will retire as well, thank you Sebastian" She stated getting up when he pulled her chair out for her.

"So what did you think of her?" asked Ciel as Sebastian was taking of the boys shoes. "Well…" Before the butler could finish his statement Mey-Rin rushed in. "Sebastian, S-Sebastian" she wailed. "What are you thinking" the demon stared at her "Barging in unannounced" He hissed the last sentence. "I –I'm sorry but you must come I think I burned Ember" Mey-Rin cried. "Burned?" questioned Ciel, looking at his servant with cold eyes. "Better go check on her, this should make a good story" sighed Ciel. Sebastian rolled his eyes and once again asked "What do you mean burned" "I promise it was not on purpose" stared the maid; the Butler looked down on her his eyes shining. Mey Rin squeaked and continued on "Well she was having a bath, the water got cold and I was putting more hot water in, but my glasses were fogged up and some hot water got on her back" the girl bowed her head in shame. "That is all Mey Rin" stated Sebastian dismissing the maid when they arrived at the bathroom door.

Ember looked up and asked when a knock on the door was heard. "Who is it?" "Sebastian" the Butler replied putting his hand to the knob. "Come in" stated Ember pulling a towel over her chest bubbles covering the rest of her body. "What is it?" she asked as he entered the room. "I heard there was a bit of an accident a few minutes ago" he said smiling. "It was just an accident. Nothing to worry about" she said, trying to relieve his fears, even though he had none for the girl. "But Ceil insisted" stated Sebastian looking down at her. "If you must" said the girl leaning forward slightly as the man knelt down next to the tub to inspect her back. When he set eyes on it he did not expect what he saw. On her left shoulder there was a red spot from where Mey Rin had poured the water, but what surprised him were the scars that ran all along her back. Some still raw or bleeding; "Does it hurt?" he questioned. "If you're talking about the burn no, not much" she stated statically. Sebastian's hand wavered over her uncovered back, the lower portion of her back covered on white bubbles. He could almost feel the pain radiating off of her scars. Taking the pot of heated water he poured the rest of it into the bath and stood up. "Thank you Sebastian" Ember said lying back down into the now warm water. "Of course my lady, anything you need simply ask" with that he bowed and left the room. The Butler now had some important information to tell Ciel. (To Be Continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I have been trying to update all of my stories and this one is next. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter of this story; I know I haven't really work on this story very much and I am sorry for that. So I hope you enjoy…

By the time Sebastian had returned to his master's room Ciel was contently sleeping, the demon gave a slight smile 'humans are such frail creatures' he thought as he knelt down and untied the laces to the blue haired boy's shoes then moved on to his eye patch. After placing the child under the covers he went down to his quarters to start placing the orders that he would need to pick up from town the following morning. Meanwhile in other parts of the house Mey-Rin was talking to Finny, mainly trying to calm him down, apparently he had just been awakened from a nightmare. In upper corners of the mansion Ember was just wrapping her chest tightly in bandages before she slid out of a window and to the ground below, scampering across the large lawn and out into the night.

The next morning there was a light tap on the door as the guest opened her eyes to the bright sunlight that was entering the room. "I have brought you tea, this is earl grey with honey and lemon" stated Sebastian with his classic smile. "Thank you Sebastian" the girl stated pulling up the covers to conceal the flatness of her chest. She had the chance to get about two hours of sleep after her midnight soiree. At this gesture the demon silently chuckled, he was amused by how humans felt the need to be modest, he was unaware that was the reason she had hidden her torso. After he had served her a steaming cup of the brew the tall man went to Ceil's room and woke the boy. After a few moments the young master had all his wits about him and inquired "What did you find out last night the girl" his voice was entirely unattached. "After some thought, I have decided that I find her appealing" the demon said teasing the boy, which he caught onto "You know what I mean Sebastian, what information can we gain from her being here" Ciel snapped. "As to that, I believe we can find out all we wish from the young lady, however she has her walls well up, I believe it may take some time before she trusts any of us" he said with honesty. "I have no time for this Sebastian" snapped the boy getting off of his large bed.

"I am afraid my young master has little time today to socialize. Please forgive him as he has his studies to see to, and enjoy the time as you please" smiled the butler once more he the guest and owner of the estate sat down for breakfast. Ember nodded and once she finished her meal she made her way to the gardens thinking 'It's about time I find out all I can about this place of he won't be happy' she thought as she moved lightly though the roses.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Here is an update, very overdue (sorry about that.) Hope you enjoy the continued adventure of this lot. Thank you for reading and reviewing…

Ember was walking outside in the extensive gardens of the Phantomhive manor. She had been outside ever sense Sebastian had informed her of Ciel's busy day. She was observing Finny as he began moving trees with astonishing strength. He had not yet noticed the lady behind him. 'Good unobservant, very much like Mey-Rin' thought the girl stepping back to the path next to the bushes she had been observing the gardener from. Ciel's house guest had been taking notes on everyone since she arrived. Mey-Rin had been first to go under scrutiny. She was a nice girl, but absolutely and astonishingly terrible at her job, the burn Ember's back was a testament to this fact. The pink haired women also seemed infatuated with the household's butler, making her the most likely to get things by without noticing.

Finny was the same as the maid, easily distracted by the fauna in the area, it was his strength that set him apart from the others. Also she envied his amazement at everything around him, innocent almost. Something Ember had given up believing ages ago. Pulled out of her revive the girl looked around once, double checking that nobody was watching before she started climbing a large tree on the south side of the manner, ducking under a branch Ember went and sat down on a sturdy branch that she could view the second story of the house on the north side. Specifically the window that showed a blue haired boy, apparently practicing the violin at the moment, the girl pulled a novel out of her bag and began reading, every now and then looking up to the boy.

Time and gotten away from the girl when she realized lunch would be served in a few minutes, quickly scampering down the tree and rushing inside and sitting in the library just in time as Sebastian walked in, informing her that lunch was ready. "Thank you Sebastian" She said quietly standing, keeping a good control over her breathing, she wanted to drink in the oxygen around her but had to settle with short breaths as she gracefully walked down the hallway. Sebastian pulled out her chair for her with a forced smile. She looked up at him and her eyes caused him to move back slightly, his mask slipping for a second, her eyes seemed as if they passed straight though his disguise and she had no plans in playing his game. Fortunately for both of them Ciel entered and the Butler began serving the light meal, sparing a glance every now and then at their guest. After lunch was done Ciel returned to his studies, _Literature, _actually, but Sebastian stayed behind.

Waiting for Ember to finished her soup, however the trembling of her hand made her put down her spoon giving up on eating the delicious food at all. She began getting up but Sebastian poured her another cup of tea, making it a point that she should stay seated. 'Humans will fall for anything' the Butler thought, assuming that his charm would make her lower her walls. "Did you have a pleasant journey here?" he inquired. "It was fine, slightly boring, two hundred miles of open road…" her voice just stopped when she looked down at her tea, giving it a try. A slight smile graced her face, the tea really was delicious. She thought about asking him a question but ruled against it. So she did something a bit more reasonable saying "Could you possibly show me the house, Mey-Rin tried but I'm afraid she got lost" smiling slightly at the memory. Sebastian rolled his crimson eyes at the antics of the households one maid but replied with yet another smile and a bow pulling her chair out for her indicating that she follow him. 'Finally going to get some answers' they both thought as they walked down the large halls… (To Be Continued)


End file.
